The invention relates to wheelchairs and more particularly to a seat back recliner kit which may be mounted on an existing wheelchair to convert the wheelchair from a fixed angle seat back to an adjustable angle seat back.
Most wheelchairs are provided with a seat back which has a fixed angle relative to the seat bottom. Higher priced wheelchairs also are available with relining seat backs. When a person is confined to a wheelchair for mobility, a single seat back position may become uncomfortable after several hours of sitting in the same position. If the person desires to take a nap or to watch television or to do some task which does not require an upright sitting position, it may be necessary to move the person from a wheelchair having a fixed angle seat back for the person's comfort.
If a wheelchair user initially purchases a wheelchair having a fixed angle and seat back later desires to have a wheelchair with a reclining seat back, it has been necessary for the user to purchase a second wheelchair. This may involve a significant expense which is not covered by medical insurance. There has been no convenient way for converting a fixed angle seat back wheelchair to a reclining seat back wheelchair. One major difference between the two types of wheelchairs which has prevented conversion is in the location of the rear drive wheels. If the seat back is reclined, the center of gravity is moved to the rear. In a conventional non-reclining wheelchair, the rear wheel axle is located either directly below or slightly forward of the seat back support. This will locate the center of gravity of the occupied wheelchair between the front and rear wheels. If a seat back in a conventional wheelchair were modified to recline, reclining the seat back may move the center of gravity of the occupied wheelchair to a point where the wheelchair becomes unstable. Consequently, there may a risk that a conventional wheelchair fitted with a seat back recliner will tip over.